When Two Hearts Collide
by The Dark Jedi Malaka
Summary: Manta never thought he could find true love. That is, until he met a very special someone. ((I changed the title because my friend has a story with the same exact title, and storyline in it.))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shaman King characters. They are all the work of the genius, Hiroyuki Takei. Still, as a fan girl, Manta ish mine!!! ^_^  
  
Claimer: Well...basically any character that isn't one of the original SK characters is mine! Kays? Good! ^_~  
  
Gia: Whoot!! I got the first chapter up! Oh, and just to warn you, I have a hard time thinking of good names, so you'll just have to find out my character's name in the next chapter! Until then, enjoy!  
  
It was late night in Japan. The stars outside in the night sky shone brightly. It was a perfect night for stargazing. All was silent except for the sound of feet running through Funbari Hill Cemetery. Manta Oyamada, a 13 year old boy, was trying to catch a train on the way home from cram school. Once again cram school ran later than usual, and Manta was trying to get to the train station before he missed the last train. His best friend, Yoh Asakura had been ordered by his fiancée, Anna to come straight home from school today. This is why Manta didn't think that he'd see him stargazing out tonight. He only expected to see all the ghosts partying. But little did Manta know that there was someone in the cemetery tonight. But this wasn't just any ordinary person. This one person was about to make history.  
  
Sitting on a headstone staring up at the night sky was a girl of around thirteen years of age. Her hair, –which was a shade of honey brown- was tied back into a loose ponytail, and her deep brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of black flip flops, and had a spike bracelet around each wrist. She just sat there not making a sound.  
  
As Manta hopped the fence to the cemetery, and started to run down the path, his eye caught the girl. He stopped a few yards away from her and stared. Not knowing who she was, or if she was a shaman or not, Manta decided not to bug her. He continued on his way, but then something else caught his eye. Floating next to the girl was the ghost of a beautiful woman. Suddenly Manta stopped right in his tracks. He instantly knew that this girl must be a shaman. As he turned to leave again, he heard a voice talking in somewhat of a low whisper.  
  
"Don't leave. Won't you come stargaze with me? It's a lovely night. We'd like some extra company."  
  
Manta looked over at the girl and seemed a bit puzzled. She wasn't looking at him, but at the same place in the sky that she was staring at before. He hesitated to answer, unsure if he was the one being talked to. He thought for a minute then looked down at his watch and noticed that he was running later than he was before.  
  
"I'm sure that it's fun and all, but I really, really got to get to the train station before the last train leaves. You understand right? I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but, I got to get home."  
  
The girl looked down from the stars, and over at Manta. She just smiled. She didn't seem disappointed in the least bit. She nodded slowly then looked across at the town.  
  
"No, don't worry. I understand perfectly. I'll see you again tomorrow. You go to Shinra Private Academy, right?"  
  
Manta nodded slowly, and looked over at the girl. He was a bit unsure of how she knew where he went to school, but for now that didn't really matter much to him.  
  
"Yes, I do go there. Hey, who knows? Maybe we'll end up in the same homeroom. That'd be cool."  
  
She nodded slowly and looked at Manta. The smile on her face broadened as her eyes glistened more.  
  
"Indeed it would. Well, I don't want to keep you from catching your train, so I'll let you go. I'm not going to introduce myself just yet. Wait until tomorrow. Then you'll learn my name."  
  
Manta smiled and waved slightly at the girl before heading to the train station. All along the way, he kept thinking about the girl, and how cool it's going to be to get to know her more. That night he slept well, even though he was extremely anxious for the next day to come. 


	2. The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: As I said before, I own none of Hiroyuki Takei's creations. But I'm still a fan girl, and I still love Manta!  
  
Claimer: Yes, the girl in this chapter is mine! And no I'm not telling what her name is! You'll just have to find out for yourself!  
  
Gia: Meep...-_- I hate school...it has brainwashed me...If I don't get the next chapter up soon, just assume that my brain has died of being over- educated...  
  
The next morning, Manta woke early, ate, took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed off to school. He was still very anxious to see the young girl that he had met in the cemetery yesterday night. As he walked in the door of his classroom, he looked around expecting to see her, but to his surprise, she wasn't in the classroom at al. He sighed slightly and took his seat occasionally looking up at the clock. Suddenly the teacher walked in the door. He sat at his desk and then got the class's attention.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today. I expect that she'll be here soon."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, and the doorknob turned. All eyes in the classroom darted over to the door and stared. The door opened and in walked a fairly tall girl with her hair tied up in a neat pony tail. As she walked over to the teacher's desk, Manta smiled broadly. He knew that this girl was the one that he saw in the cemetery yesterday night, since she had the same distinct features. Then the teacher stood up and looked at the girl, then the class.  
  
"Class, this is our new student. She just moved here from Osaka with her parents, and is hopefully planning to stay with us for the rest of the semester. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome."  
  
The teacher turned to the girl, smiled, and nodded to let her know that she could start telling the class about herself. She looked up at him, smiled and nodded back, then turned to the class, cleared her throat and began talking in a low, calm voice.  
  
"Hello there, nice to meet you. My name is Sachiko Matsura. I'm thirteen years old, and I was born on the twelfth of December in 1990. My family and I moved here from Osaka because my father got a new job that required us to move. Even though I somewhat nervous, I hope that I get to know all of you very soon."  
  
She smiled, and took a seat in the front next to Manta. She glanced around the room once, and then yawned slightly. Manta looked up ay her and smirked slightly.  
  
"Are you tired or are you just bored?"  
  
Sachiko looked over at Manta, then smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it's just that I need to rest a lot. You might not understand, but I'm a shaman, and I need to rest a lot, so that I can achieve the maximum amount of strength when I integrate with a spirit."  
  
Manta's eyes widened as he stared at her with great interest.  
  
"You're a shaman also???"  
  
"Yes I am. Why? Are you a shaman?"  
  
"Me? No, I'm not a shaman, but my friend Yoh is a shaman. Want to meet him?"  
  
Sachiko's eyes widened She just stared at Manta for a second, then looked towards the back of the classroom.  
  
"Which one is he? Is he the one that's half asleep?"  
  
Manta nodded slowly.  
  
"Yup, that's Yoh alright. Always half asleep it seems."  
  
He chuckled slightly and looked up at Sachiko. He looked a little puzzled, as she was glaring back at Yoh.  
  
"Are you okay, Sachiko? You seem angry."  
  
She briefly looked at Manta, and then continued glaring at Yoh. Her eyes were narrowed and her shoulder muscles were tense. Thoughts began to quickly race through her mind.  
  
"Manta, listen carefully, I need to meet someone in the cemetery tonight. If you want to come, that's fine, but you don't have to."  
  
Manta looked over at Sachiko, and then shook his head.  
  
"I'll come. I don't mind."  
  
She smiled and thanked him. After school was over, Sachiko hurried to her locker, met Manta and set off to the cemetery. As they were walking, Sachiko occasionally said a few things to Manta.  
  
"I think you'll find this very interesting, Manta. I think you'll really like this."  
  
As they neared the cemetery, Manta saw a figure standing, and waiting for someone. As they got closer, Manta was surprised to find out that is was his best friend Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was waiting for a girl named Sachiko to meet me here."  
  
Manta's eyes widened as he gazed upward at Sachiko, then over at Yoh. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he figured it was going to be something big. 


	3. Conflict Between Two Shamans

Disclaimer: I don not in any way whatsoever own the Shaman King characters, but I am still a Manta fan girl, and he is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! I will hunt down anyone who says otherwise...well, when I get a sword that is. For now, I'll just have to bop you over the head with a fish...  
  
Claimer: I do however own a spork! holds up spork YAY!!!!! XD I also own Sachiko. She is the creation of my brain. Yay for my brain!!! I also own Sachiko's spirit partner whose name is to be revealed later in this chapter!!!!  
  
Gia: Okay, I finally got the 3rd chapter up!!! YATTA!!!! I thank all of you for your ongoing support, and eagerness for the next chapter to be created! So, I cheer you on! Go fans!!!!!!! I still have to go to school though... blows up school I'm happy now...  
  
Sachiko narrowed her eyes and fixated her concentration on Yoh. To her, Yoh seemed like an easy opponent since he was sleeping most of time. She snickered slightly as she pulled out two M-1911 pistols that were in a bag that had been slung across her back.  
  
"So you're Yoh Asakura? You don't seem like much of a challenge. I bet your ghost isn't all that powerful either. By the way, where is your spirit partner, huh? I don't see any ghosts around."  
  
Yoh chuckled and looked at Sachiko with a calm expression played on his face. He stepped forward a bit, and pulled a memorial tablet out of his pocket.  
  
"Relax and be patient. I'll introduce Amidamaru to you soon enough. But first, show me your ghost."  
  
Sachiko smirked and suddenly the spirit of a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, and waist-length dirty blonde hair appeared behind Sachiko. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, and his eyes were behind a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo jeans, a black muscle tank top, and a pair of black boots. On his one shoulder was a tattoo of a dragon. He held an M-1911 pistol in each of his hands.  
  
Sachiko crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Yoh. She didn't think that his ghost could possibly be as cool as hers. Still Yoh kept a calm expression on his face. He didn't seem too shocked by Sachiko's ghost.  
  
"So what's his name? He does have a name, right?"  
  
"Of course he has a name. His name is Zach. Zachary Brown. He's an assassin if you didn't know. He's a pretty damn good one at that too. He's a really good spirit partner to have around. So, where's this Amidamaru you speak of?"  
  
Yoh grinned broadly and looked over towards Sachiko. He then took out his own memorial tablet and summoned Amidamaru, who appeared behind him. Sachiko's eyes widened as she gazed at how powerful Amidamaru looked. But just so Yoh wouldn't know that she was absolutely stunned, she just smirked.  
  
"Your spirit partner is pretty cool...but, he still doesn't look as powerful as Zach is."  
  
Yoh narrowed his eyes, as he could tell that Sachiko was lying about Amidamaru. He unsheathed the sword that he had and gripped it tightly in his hand.  
  
"I'll have you know that Amidamaru is one of the best spirit partners that there is. We will beat you."  
  
Sachiko let out a laugh and glanced over at Yoh.  
  
"I'd like to see you try to even touch me."

Meanwhile, Manta stood off to the side watching the two showing off. He didn't want to get involved because he was friends with both of them. He just wanted both of them to come out alive.


End file.
